Jutsus y sus usos
by RainAndWind
Summary: Porque algunas habilidades no sólo tienen un uso. Drabbles de las parejas de Konohagakure. Cap 7: ¿El estrés afecta tu vida sexual? Quizá falte una Hinata en tu vida.
1. Usos del sharingan

¿Quién pensaría que Sasuke no usaba solamente su sharingan en batalla?

.

Entre caricias Sasuke había bajado su mano hacia el centro del bien formado cuerpo de la kunoichi, la excitación que tenía lo movía a tocar cada vez más a la pelirrosa, así que una vez alcanzado el botón de su entrepierna, comenzó a frotar sus dedos en el aquel punto y a bajar un poco hacia donde la humedad se aglomeraba mojando las pequeñas bragas rojas, después volvía a repetir el mismo movimiento. Solo lo hacía mediante Intuición, era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos con Sakura.

Notaba que en algunos puntos la ojijade contorsionaba su cuerpo, no muy seguro si era por placer o disgusto. Su fuerte no era leer a las personas, y siendo este un tema que era de su interés se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Te gusta?

-S-sí, es solo que lo haces muy fuerte.-dijo entre gemidos la ojijade, retorciendose cada que los nada delicados dedos del Uchiha pasaban por el punto más sensible de su anatomía. La sensación era increíble pero demasiado para su inexperto cuerpo, necesitaba más suavidad.

\- Ven - le dijo tomándola con su brazo para guiarla hacia la cama.

Le depositó en el amplio lecho, dejándole besos por aquí y por allá, ayudándole a quitarse la ropa y esparcirla por el lugar, antes de tomar una silla y sentarse frente a ella.

\- Tú sigues vestido.

\- No necesito quitarme la ropa. Tócate.

\- Pero, Sasuke-kun... No sé cómo...

\- ¿Nunca te has tocado pensando en mí?-inmediatamente un rubor fue visible en el rostro de la pelirrosa. Sasuke tardaba mucho en volver a aldea o en contactarse, ella mentiría si dijera que nunca se había acariciado pensando que eran aquellas pálidas manos las que rozaban su cuerpo mientras ella deslizaba sus dedos por su pecho desnudo.- Tu cara me dice que así es. Yo... También lo hago. - Sakura por alguna razón se sentía cohibida y a la vez feliz y más segura de su cuerpo sabiendo que Sasuke pensaba en ella aunque estuviera lejos. Lo dijo de una forma muy inusual, pero fue lo que le hizo sentir lo que importaba. - Tócate para saber cómo te gusta.

Los ojos del Uchiha mostraban su sharingan en ese momento, registrando cada movimiento de la pelirrosa, que comenzaba a pasar sus manos por su cuello.

La atenta mirada roja y violeta del Uchiha seguían el rumbo de la mano de Sakura, veía como suavemente tocaba sus hombros con apenas las yemas de sus dedos, subiendo y bajando a lo largo del brazo, pasando por sus pechos, tocando alrededor de su pezon hasta que estuviera erguido y apuntando directamente al pelinegro. Sakura levantó la mirada para conectarla a la de su amante. Mirarlo con su cabello más largo, igual de oscuro que siempre, pero con sus facciones cada vez más varoniles fue lo que le hizo dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

En su mente era aquel brazo el que la sostenía de la cintura y bajaba por su abdomen, era la mano del pelinegro la que bajaba por su pierna y regresaba por el mismo camino hasta llegar a centro, tocaba sus labios por fuera jugando un poco antes de separarlos. Se atrevió a llevar su mano a la boca, metiendo su dedo más largo, pasándole la lengua, haciéndole una promesa silenciosa al pelinegro que la miraba atentamente. Ya con su dedo húmedo, jugueteó lentamente con su clitoris, de arriba a abajo, haciendo círculos, sin presionar demasiado. Abrió más sus piernas para darle un mejor espectáculo al portador del rinnegan.

No necesitó demasiado, ya estaba muy húmeda por las caricias anteriores, sentía que el calor le demandaba tocar más abajo, introducir su dedo medio en la cavidad. Y eso hizo, haciendo uso de su pulgar para estimular el botón rosado. Podía sentirse a ella misma dentro, pasando su dedo por sus paredes internas, sintiendo la textura de se interior. Lo disfrutaba, y dejaba que esas sensaciones cruzarán por su rostro sin ninguna pena, y los gemidos se hacían escuchar en toda la habitación.

Sasuke podía ver cada movimiento que hacía la ojijade, le costaba concentrarse por la circulación de su sangre en la parte baja, pero no podía dejar de ver, aunque quisiera apartar la mirada no podría, jamás dejaría que nada le interrumpiera lo que estaba mirando. Sakura no sólo le estaba diciendo cómo hacía para satisfacer sus necesidades, además estaba provocándole, estaba muy seguro que ni estando sola ella hacía tanto ruido.

Cada músculo y extremidad en moviento estaba siendo guardado en la memoria del pelinegro, en especial los gestos y sonidos que invadían sus sentidos. Fue al anticipar el orgasmo de Sakura que decidió que ya había aprendido lo suficientemente, ya era capaz de copiar los acciones de la pelirrosa con facilidad y exactitud.

Con sus labios pegados a los de su mujer empezó a demostrarle lo que su sharingan podía hacer para recrear los patrones que había hecho Sakura al tocarse frente él.

Incluso, para la sorpresa de la pelirrosa, este hizo un nuevo patrón que lograba tocar con sus dedos el punto exacto donde explotaba la sensación de placer de la kunoichi, dejándole agotada debajo del pelinegro.

Pero aún no podría dormir. Apenas había saciado una pequeña parte de la excitación del pelinegro, lo notaba en los pantalones de este, incluso podía sentirlo más duro y erguido que hacía unos momentos.

La noche sería larga. Muy larga.


	2. El secreto del Byakugan

Hinata no se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Naruto de la noche a la mañana, eso toma más tiempo y dedicación.

.

Hinata guardaba celosamente su secreto.

Ella ya no se desmayaba cuando Naruto se le acercaba, pero esto no sucedió de la noche a la mañana. Todo comenzó cuando estaba entrenando con su equipo.

\- Veamos a cuántas personas podemos rastrear y hasta donde llega nuestro alcance. - había propuesto Kiba.

La tarea no era fácil, estando en el bosque y después de la cuarta guerra había escasas misiones y shinobis entrenando. Desafortunadamente fueron muchas las bajas que se dieron, incluyendo a una persona muy especial para Hinata.

Kiba cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el olor que percibía. Shino ya había enviado a sus insectos por el área y Hinata activó su byakugan.

A menos de un kilómetro de distancia se encontraba un rubio huyendo de sus Sensei que querían ponerlo a leer. Estaba entrenando con su único brazo, aún sabiendo que pronto recibiría uno nuevo.

Al verlo, la peliazul murmuró su distintivo _Naruto-kun_ acompañado de un suspiro. Sus compañeros ya habían detectado al ninja, por lo que no les sorprendió la reacción de la kunoichi. Decidió enfocar su vista en el rubio, pero se desconcentró y terminó viendo a través de la ropa del ojiazul.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Siempre había tenido cuidado de no ver debajo de la ropa de las personas, nunca quiso invadir la privacidad de nadie, después de tantos años ya estaba impuesta a cuidar lo que veía. Este error ya estaba haciendo sus efectos.

Comenzó a sentir que sangre bajaba de su nariz, pero no le importó, al fin y al cabo sus compañeros estaban muy ocupados. En cambio, se quedó mirando como debajo de esa sudadera se encontraba el cuerpo trabajado del héroe de la aldea, definitivamente los entrenamientos hacían efecto en su abdomen marcado. Incluso sus músculos se notaban sabiendo que el ninja más cabeza hueca no cuidaba su alimentación y basaba a esta con ramen instantáneo.

Y no quería saber que era _grande_ para Sai, porque Naruto poseía un miembro viril más que promedio, incluso considerando que debía estar flácido.

Desde ese día Hinata cada que tenía oportunidad activaba su dojutsu y buscaba por la aldea el chakra de su amado, y una vez que lo localizaba lo desnudaba con la mirada, dándole un sentido diferente a la frase.

¿Han oído el típico consejo que se les da a los tímidos? Solo imagina a tu público desnudo. Pues resulta que Hinata solo era tímida con el rubio, y no necesitaba imaginarlo.

El secreto que guardaba celosamente no era esto, pues su hermana ya le había hecho confesarlo. Demasiado evidente su distracción cuando entrenaban.

Su secreto era que no había sido solo una vez - sino lo suficiente para dejar de contar - en las que antes de dormir ubicaba el apartamento del rubio, y espiaba su rutina nocturna. Había ocasiones en las que tierno corazón se partía al verlo solo, con mirada triste y cara de aburrimiento. Fueron tantas veces las que deseó tener las agallas suficientes para tocar su puerta y decirle que estaba ahí para él.

Había otras ocasiones en las que le tocaba presenciar las noches de autocomplacencia, y ella veía como el ojiazul llegaba a su apartamento, retiraba su ropa sin preocuparse en recogerla o en hacerlo en la cocina, se dirigía a su baño para abrir la regadera y se metía a ella, llevando su mano zurda a su miembro, empezando lento y de repente con una velocidad apenas distinguible para la mirada de la ojiperla.

Hinata - quien la primera vez que lo presenció desactivó su byakugan - solía empezar a acariciarse ella también, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba el brazo del ninja. No podía negarse a ella misma que le prendía verlo de esa manera, desinhibido y feroz, su imaginación volaba durante esos minutos, sintiéndose entre el cuerpo de Naruto y la pared de su regadera, reemplazando sus dedos por las estocadas del jinchuriki, haciendo eco con sus gemidos y los gruñidos del chico.

Su parte favorita era cuando Naruto terminaba, antes del momento clave bajaba su cabeza y aumentaba la velocidad de su mano, y cuando el clímax llegaba inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dando cara al chorro de agua y parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba en pausa, seguido de recargarse en la pared. La peliazul ya se enorgullecía de las ocasiones en las que sus orgasmos se sincronizaban.

Pero aunque se sentía orgullosa de ello, no lo estaba de invadir de esa manera la privacidad del rubio. Aún así, no dejaba de hacerlo.


	3. Entre sombras

A Shikamaru le encantaba que Temari tomara el control, pero más le gustaba verla tratando de tomarlo.

.

Shikamaru no era un cursi, fue un alivio haber encontrado a alguien aún menos cursi que él. Aunque eso no significara que podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en la relación. _No_. A su esposa le gustaba mandarlo por cualquier cosa, no podía verlo relajarse en el jardín fumando un cigarrillo porque inmediatamente se lo apagaba y lo ponía a lavar los trastes sucios. Al menos Shikamaru pensaba que era porque no le gustaba verlo relajarse, pero la realidad era que a la rubia le desagradaba que estuviera fumando, el olor del humo se impregnaba en la ropa del Nara y por ende dentro de la casa comenzaba a oler de la misma manera.

A pesar de que Shikamaru no solía ser el más detallista, esta vez se encontraba encendiendo velas en su alcoba. Había en el piso, en los muebles, el buró, cerca del espejo. Estas estaban colocadas estratégicamente, evitaría accidentes y podría caminar sin quemarse los pies.

Todo estaba listo, incluso tuvo que acomodar de nuevo algunos muebles para que el espacio fuera más amplio. Solo faltaba que llegara su pareja. Decidió que sería bueno salir un momento a encender un cigarrillo antes de que la rubia llegara. Al dar un paso fuera de su casa la vio llegar. Venía con sus dos coletas altas y su ropa casual. Discretamente guardó el cigarro en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Ya despediste a tus hermanos?

\- Sí, acaban de salir de la aldea.

La rubia ya estaba suficientemente cerca para que el Nara la tomara de la cintura y juntara sus labios en un casto beso.

-Entremos entonces.

Temari había fruncido el ceño ante el beso tan soso con el que la había recibido su marido. Lo tomó de la camiseta empuñando el pedazo de tela y lo acercó a su cara.

\- Mira vago, si vas a recibirme después de un largo día, lo mínimo que espero es que me des un beso como se debe. - y dicho eso ella volvió a unir sus labios con los del pelinegro, tomando en la abertura de sus labios el labio inferior de él y succionandolo levemente, pasando la punta de su lengua sobre esa parte tan suave del cuerpo de su esposo. Alargó el beso solo unos segundos más, lo soltó y alejó su cuerpo de él, rodeandolo para entrar en su hogar.

Shikamaru sonrió, quería saber que tan dispuesta estaría Temari en probar algo nuevo, y por el beso que le dio en respuesta a su prueba, estaba seguro que la rubia estaría receptiva.

Entro siguiendo a la Nara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, colocando el seguro para evitar posibles interrupciones. Miró a Temari sirviendo un vaso de agua y se aventuró a colocarse detrás de ella. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para recargarse en la orilla de la encimera y con el otro brazo tomar el vaso que acababa de ser llenado y se lo llevó a su boca.

\- ¡Sirvete tu propio vaso!

En respuesta él solo permaneció callado y pasó el vaso a los labios de la rubia. Ella se sonrojó, a penas perceptible a los ojos del pelinegro, y aceptó que le diera de beber. Retiró el vaso y volteó a la mujer que tenía atrapada entre la cocina y sus brazos. Tomó con sus labios la gota de agua que se deslizaba hasta el cuello de su esposa, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado, pasando su lengua por la barbilla hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios.

\- ¿Estás _sedienta_? - rozó sus palabras en la mejilla sonrosada, bajando hacia el cuello, dejando que su aliento dejara un cosquilleo sobre la piel de la kunoichi.

Temari dejó que el pelinegro siguiera cerca de su cuello solo un momento, tomándolo de su rostro para plantarle un beso acalorado. Podía sentir como una sonrisa aparecía en la boca de él. Dejó guiarse con las manos de su esposo en su cintura, caminado a hacia su habitación.

Anochecer había empezado, la oscuridad se había apoderada de la casa, a excepción de su habitación, que a su sorpresa estaba llena de velas, haciendo que muchas sombras bailaran al compás de las llamas. Ella no se podía imaginar a Shikamaru preparando la habitación con tanto detalle, era mucho esfuerzo para él, sobre todo si ni siquiera festejaban algo.

\- Shikamaru, ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Me refiero a por qué lo hiciste ¿a caso hay algo de lo que te quieras disculpar?

\- Que problemática eres, no he hecho nada, mas que querer tenerte así - dijo agarrando fuertemente el trasero de la rubia y pegando su pecho al de él. - ¿Está mal que lo haga?

La sonrisa de la Nara no se hizo esperar. Vaya que la había sorprendido. Shikamaru aprovechó ese momento de distracción para soltarla y comenzar a destapar su cuerpo retirando las prendas que lo cubrían. Temari dejó que siguiera haciéndolo, disfrutando de los pequeños besos depositados en la piel que iba siendo descubierta. Una vez desnuda posó sus manos sobre el pecho de su marido dispuesta a dejar en las mismas condiciones sus cuerpos.

Sin darse cuenta, él ya había hecho los sellos correspondientes para dejarla inmovilizada. Bajó su mirada y varias sombras la tenían atada al piso.

 _\- Ese maldito vago, me las pagará. -_ pensó al tiempo que sentía que no sólo no controlaba sus movimientos, sino que además sus brazos estaban subiendo y sus piernas separándose.

El Nara sonreía confiado, sus entrenamientos le habían permitido controlar de tal forma su jutsu secreto que sabía que retener de esa manera a Temari no tendría dificultad, y no porque creyera que ella no podría romperlo, simplemente era que sabía que ella no lo haría. Además estaba seguro que podría realizar otras actividades mientras las sombras generadas por las velas sostenían el cuerpo de la kunoichi a su disposición.

Se acercó a ella, llevó sus manos a los turgentes pechos que estaban frente él. Disfrutó de la cremosidad de la piel en esa área y rozó con la yema de sus dedos los círculos más oscuros y sensibles de la zona, logrando que se endurecieran.

Admirando el cuerpo desnudo, comenzó a recorrer las curvas de Temari. Incluso acercó su boca al cuello de esta, dejando besos por donde se le antojaba y mordiendo donde sabía que no le causaría dolor a su amada.

Colocó sus labios en el hueco debajo de la barbilla y sacó levemente su lengua, puso sus manos a los costados de los pechos y descendió dejando una estela de húmedad entre la línea divisoria de los pechos pasando hasta el ombligo, adaptando sus manos a la curva que recorría. Una vez hincado dejó su rostro a la altura del vientre de su esposa y se dedicó a darle la debida atención a las torneadas piernas resultado de arduo entrenamiento de años.

Las sensaciones que se instalaban en el cuerpo de Temari la tenían extasiada, con cada caricia se estremecía, y luego de esta seguía otro toque, no sólo sentía las manos varoniles, también disfrutaba de la calidez de la boca de Shikamaru y la frescura que seguía una vez que abandonaba el área cubierta de la saliva del estratega.

Pero todas las caricias solo la estaban poniendo al borde, acostumbraba tomar el control de la situación a como ella deseaba, por lo que la desesperación de querer saber el siguiente movimiento se incrementaba junto con su excitación.

Creía que en cualquier momento gritaría cuando sintió la lengua de su esposo en su entrepierna, lamiendo su clitoris magistralmente. Ella ya sabía las intenciones de este y era que la haría llegar porque quería pasar a otro juego.

Y así fue, en poco tiempo Temari estaba estremeciendose sobre su esposo, le había costado demasiado llevarla al clímax por todo el jugueteo previo que había tenido con ella, además que sabía exactamente qué hacer para que la rubia liberara todas sus tensiones.

Ya habiéndolo predicho, el ninja se paró para quedar a la misma altura, dándole un beso a la kunoichi con el sabor de sus fluidos y los labios muy suaves debido a la humectación que recién había tenido.

Con una sonrisa se separó y se colocó detrás de ella, rodeandola sin separar la vista del monumento que tenía como esposa. Bajó sus pantalones solo lo suficiente para poder sacar su miembro palpitante y colocarlo debajo del trasero de la rubia, rozando la envergadura con la humedad de los labios de esta.

Shikamaru hizo que las sombras atadas a Temari la inclinaran al frente, dejando a exposición un mejor ángulo de los glúteos de la rubia. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de la kunoichi y se acomodó para entrar en ella, haciendo que la lubricación natural provocada por el reciente orgasmo le ayudara a deslizar sin problemas su miembro dentro de las paredes de la joven. Comenzó despacio, sabiendo que sería una tortura para la rubia, pero al cabo de pocas embestidas se había convertido en una tortura para él, por lo que aumentó su velocidad. Deslizó una mano al frente de su pareja, buscando el botón más sensible de ella, estimulandolo mientras arremetía contra su cuerpo.

Al cabo de varios movimientos de cadera, el clímax llegó de lleno para el Nara, continuó estimulando a su mujer hasta que sintió que las paredes aprisionaban con fuerza a su miembro. Fue hasta que sintió su liberación que salió de ella.

Con el cansancio propio del post-orgasmo, liberó a Temari de las sombras que la detenían.

Ella destensó sus músculos y estiró los brazos, moviendo su cabeza estirar el cuello. Decidió encarar a su marido volteando su cuerpo.

\- Ahora sí me las pagarás, Nara. - dijo moviendo sus manos para propagar una ráfaga de viento que apagó todas las velas. La noche era joven y esta vez seguiría en total oscuridad, sin ninguna sombra que controlar.

Con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación, Shikamaru tragó en seco.

.

.

N. A: Se que debería ser un drabble y quedó muy extenso, lo siento, es la primera vez que escribo un Shikatema y me resultó entretenido, no quise cortar ninguna parte.

Por cierto, dejen sus sugerencias para otros capítulos, ya sea jutsu o pareja. Se vale repetir ;)

Siempre estoy al pendiente de los comentarios pero tengo este problema de que los mensajes que mando por la aplicación no me aparecen en la página y los de la página no aparecen en la aplicación, así que no se si les ha llegado mi respuesta. Por si no lo han podido leer: mil gracias por compartirme su opinión. Saludos!!


	4. 50 Clones de Sombra de Uzumaki

.

Las cincuenta sombras de Grey no se comparan con los más de mil Clones de Sombra de Naruto.

.

\- ¡Esto es una estafa! ¿Cómo pueden estar locos todos con este libro? - el séptimo Hokage había bajado el libro arrojándolo sin cuidado al escritorio. - Esperaba más de esto. Obviamente ese tipo tiene problemas mentales y no parece ser mejor que yo.

Los ojos azules se dirigieron una vez más a la portada del libro. No iba a negar que aunque para él no era la gran cosa, aquella narrativa sí le había dado algunas ideas. La escena donde la protagonista entrevista al señor Grey le recordaba a su oficina, incluso se sorprendió imaginando lo que él hubiera hecho de haber tenido a Hinata frente a su escritorio.

Recargó su codo en su escritorio para poder poner su cara en la palma de su mano, sus pensamientos se habían dirigido a su esposa y todo lo que pensaba hacerle esa noche... O tal vez no necesitaba esperar.

El sonido de una persona caminando hacia la puerta lo alertó y cubrió con el papeleo de su escritorio el libro y se dispuso a hacer como que estaba muy concentrado en su computadora.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días, Shikamaru

\- Veo que comenzaste a trabajar, pero mira el desastre que tienes en tu escritorio. - hizo ademán de levantar una hoja y la rápidamente la mano artificial del Hokage se lo impidió.

\- Tú lo ves como un desastre pero yo tengo mi orden, sé exactamente dónde está cada cosa. - trató de excusarse para que no encontrara que debajo de aquel bulto de papeles había un libro que nada tenía que ver con su trabajo.

\- Está bien - levantó las manos Shikamaru como si fuese inocente - entonces ¿dónde está la petición firmada que te pidieron ayer?

\- Ejem... Sé dónde está, obviamente, pero debe ser revisada con más detenimiento y no tiene tanta prioridad como otros asuntos.

\- Pues se necesita para hoy. Se están acumulando los documentos pendientes, vale más que te pongas a trabajar.

\- Es lo que hago, o al menos hacía antes de que me interrumpieras.

\- No te quito más tu tiempo entonces, y esa petición tiene que quedar hoy - dijo Shikamaru al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta cerró el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. Su mente comenzaba una vez más a pensar en su esposa, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado más de una hora en su casa sin estar dormido, extrañaba despertar primero que Hinata y contemplarla mientras dormía, con su rostro sereno y su piel expuesta. Más de una vez fue sorprendido levantando la sábana para mirar la desnudez de la ojiperla, a lo que ella reaccionaba con fingida ofensa.

Se preguntaba si Hinata también lo extrañaba de la misma manera en la que él lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Sin demora se le ocurrió cómo lograr que esta fuera, siendo el primer paso marcarle.

\- Hina, estoy hambriento, ¿podrías traerme un poco de comida? - preguntó después de saludarla y asegurarse que sus hijos no se encontraban con ella.

\- Pero si acabas de desayunar.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que no fue suficiente. Ya sabes, hoy es martes, el sol se ha ocultado entre las nubes y se ha averiado mi reloj, cuando eso pasa necesito más comida. - se inventó el rubio mientras hablaba.

\- Espérame ahí, te llevaré algo de comer. - contestó Hinata aún sabiendo que Naruto estaba siendo descaradamente mentiroso.

Tras despedirse por el teléfono, Naruto observó su oficina: el desastre de papeles pendientes era opacado por la pila de vasos de ramen instantáneos al lado de su silla y los envases de comida chatarra alrededor. Si su mujer veía el estado de su oficina le esperaba un buen regaño y hacerla enojar era lo último que quería. Ya había logrado que Hinata fuera a verlo, ahora tenía que arreglar el espacio de su trabajo, por lo que hizo los sellos necesarios para crear clones de sombra que lo ayudarán en las tareas. Veinte minutos y treinta clones más tarde la oficina parecía otra, hasta había logrado reducir el papeleo pendiente a la mitad, incluyendo la petición que le mencionó Shikamaru.

Escuchó pasos que venían del pasillo camino a su oficina, con una velocidad digna del hokage, Naruto deshizo la mayoría de sus clones dejando solo dos, que fueron a la entrada, y él se paró detrás de su escritorio.

Antes de que Hinata tocará, la puerta había sido abierta y fue recibida por su esposo, quien le ofreció su mano para invitarla a pasar. Sorprendida posó su mano en la de él y entró en la oficina, detrás de ella, la puerta fue cerrada por su esposo, o un clon de su esposo, pues era alguien distinto a quien tenía tomado de la mano. Al mirar al frente sonrió, ahí estaba quien creía era su _verdadero_ marido, de espaldas con la capa del séptimo puesta, la luz que entraba por la ventana delineaba su figura, donde se podía ver que sostenía con su prótesis una copa. No tenía ni idea de que pasaba por la mente del Uzumaki, pero la mera escena le estaba causando gracia.

\- Hinata, te estaba esperando - dijo el rubio volteando su rostro para mirar a la ojiperla - pero has llegado tarde. Toma asiento.

-Pero si he llegado lo antes posi... - la frase de Hinata había quedado sin terminar pues el clon que estaba detrás de ella la sostuvo en brazos, mientras que el que el otro llevó sus manos unidas hasta sus labios para darle un beso y soltarla.

Aún confundida desde las palabras de su esposo, Hinata estaba siendo cargada hasta el escritorio y con cuidado la dejaron sentada en él, a penas a un metro de la espalda del rubio quien sonrió antes de darle un sorbo al líquido que contenía la copa. La ojiperla se tomó unos segundos para apreciar la espalda del ojiazul, con quien no había podido estar el tiempo suficiente en los últimos días, parecía que había pasado un año desde que ambos estaban juntos, solos y completamente despiertos. A la escena le añadió el paisaje de su aldea que se mostraba por la ventana, si pudiera tomar una fotografía de lo que sus ojos observaban, lo hubiera hecho, en cambio se dedicó a mirar detenidamente para grabarlo en su memoria. ¿A caso alguna vez dejaría de amar más a su esposo? Probablemente cuando dejaba desorden en su habitación, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en ello.

\- Parece que nunca lo entenderás Hinata, a mí no me puedes hacer esperar. - dijo el rubio girando sobre su cuerpo para quedar frente a la imagen de su amada sentada en su mesa de trabajo y con cara de confusión.

\- No sé de qué me estás... - una vez más se vio interrumpida, los dedos del Hokage se habían dirigido a sus labios para callarla.

\- Y lo tendrás que pagar. - en ese momento la peliazul le había dado un pequeño beso a los dedos que le habían callado. Naruto se vio conmovido por la naturaleza tan tierna de su esposa, aún en esa situación donde él no la estaba tratando como siempre. Pero no dejaría su papel, aunque le costara trabajo hacerlo.

Con un ligero movimiento en sus manos, Naruto hizo que un clon tomara las manos de Hinata y las sostuviera detrás de ella, mientras que el otro tomó su mentón y girando su rostro hacia él, la comenzó a besar. Durante esa distracción, Naruto se sentó y movió su silla hasta el borde del escritorio donde las piernas niveas de la señora Uzumaki colgaban, las cuales fueron abiertas por él y posteriormente acariciadas.

Hinata ya ni siquiera recordaba dónde había quedado la fiambrera que traía en un principio, solo podía sentir. Y estaba sintiendo el agarre en sus manos, sus labios siendo mordidos y succionados, y sus piernas a merced de su marido.

Naruto decidió que era momento de traer más clones, y rápidamente aparecieron unos cuantos más en la oficina. Mientras él se dedicaba a sacar los shorts que se estaban interponiendo, sus clones comenzaban a sacar las demás prendas y acariciar el resto del cuerpo de la kunoichi.

\- Por Kami, ¿cuántas capas de ropa traes? - mencionó un clon al ver que ya varias prendas habían ido a parar al piso. Hinata se sonrojó un poco, de haber sabido que se encontraría en esa situación no hubiera vestido de la misma manera que todos los días.

Completamente desnuda, con los brazos detenidos en su espalda, las piernas abiertas y siendo acariciadas por dos Naruto, los pechos y el resto del cuerpo cubiertos por algunos pares de manos y un par de lenguas también, y su entrepierna humedecida por su propia reacción y la boca de quien creía sería el Naruto original. Hinata no encontraba salida, el mundo de sensaciones la inundaba y no sabía cómo manejarlo, ya sentía la tensión de los músculos previo al orgasmo y sabía que en cualquier momento ocurriría.

Bastó sentir como adentraban unos dedos en ella aunado a las demás sensaciones para explotar ahí mismo. No iba a negar que el estar rodeada de varias réplicas del hombre al que ama, en un lugar en el que no debería estar haciendo eso y que además le podían descubrir la estaba excitando de sobremanera.

Aún no terminaba de recuperarse cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba siendo volteado, dejándola boca abajo y arrodillada en el borde del mueble. La mujer estaba deseando poder tocar y complacer a su pareja, pero sus manos estaban siendo detenidas y sus brazos no paraban de estar llenos de besos y ligeras mordidas.

-Na... Naruto, déjame tocarte. - Un beso distrajo su boca, era obvio que el ninja no la dejaría tocar.

Las palabras y gemidos de la peliazul habían llegado a los oídos del rubio, lo que no hacían más que excitarlo, y aunque deseaba que ella lo tocara, aún no lo permitiría. Antes de ello, disfrutaría de los espamos que sufría su esposa al tocarla y ver cómo se entregaba a las caricias de sus clones.

Ante sus ojos estaba el trasero bien formado de su mujer, la posición en la que estaba le dejaba ver todo con más exposición,además la silla en la que estaba sentado tenía la grandiosa función de ajustar la altura,por lo que fácilmente la adecuó para tener la intimidad de Hinata a una cómoda distancia para su boca.

La kunoichi ya estaba a media distancia de otro orgasmo cuando el rubio paró las lengüetadas en sus pliegues. Una vez más fue acomodada al antojo del ojiazul, fue tomada de las caderas y con delicadeza fueron bajadas hasta el borde.

\- Te daré a elegir para tu comodidad, ¿piernas arriba o abajo?

\- Abajo- como si sus palabras fueran órdenes, y como si no pudiera moverse por ella misma, sus pies aterrizaron en el piso mientras su torso desnudo rosaba con la madera.

Mientras oía que el cierre del pantalón de Naruto bajaba, un clon la levantaba lo suficiente para colocarse entre ella y la mesa, dejándola recargada sobre una superficie más suave y que le masajeaba los pechos. A la par, notó que otro clon se agachaba debajo del escritorio y comenzaba a dibujar círculos en el botón que ya tenía hipersensible gracias al sexo oral que le había regalado el rubio, los dedos tocaban sus pliegues y volvían a su clitoris jugando con ella.

Al mismo tiempo que tenía en su entrada el miembro de Naruto, sentía como cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel era tocado, lamido, besado, mordido e incluso pellizcado.

El ojiazul entró suavemente en ella, dejando que lo sintiera entrar completamente antes de comenzar con el rápido vaivén de sus caderas.

Hinata sentía que en cualquier instante iba a estallar. No sabía si estaría preparada para continuar con lo que sabía que sería una larga sesión de sexo, pues para Naruto era apenas el juego preliminar; si algo era característico en él era su gran cantidad de chakra, su creatividad y su resistencia.


	5. Lectura de Luna

Itachi era autoproclamado el dueño y señor de los deseos de su esposa, su misión era hacerla feliz.

.

La espalda le dolía, la barriga que cargaba le comenzaba a estorbar para poder mirar sus pies, sus pechos estaban muy sensibles, había dejado de usar su ropa interior convencional por unos corpiños sin copa que fueran más delgados.

Era cerca de media noche, su hijo yacía dormido desde hacía una hora, no había querido dormirse más temprano tratando de esperar a su padre. Ya el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, después de acomodar un poco la cocina decidió que era momento de ir a la cama.

Mientras se ponía una de sus pijamas tocó su barriga con amor, el fruto de dos personas que se aman se encontraba en su vientre y ella no podría estar más feliz, aunque a veces veía muy poco a su esposo no se podía quejar, vivía una vida de ensueño al lado de Itachi.

Trató de encontrar una posición cómoda en la cama, terminando tumbada de lado. Justo cuando se sentía relajada, escuchó como su marido llegaba a casa. Decidió que no se movería de su posición, solo trataría de no dejarse llevar por el sueño, y esperaría a que Itachi viera que la comida estaba lista para calentarse y servirse, quizá él se daría una ducha antes de irse a la cama.

Su sorpresa fue que se equivocó, y escuchó sus pasos resonar hasta llegar a su habitación.

\- ¿Aún despierta?

\- Ya te habías dado cuenta, ¿no?

\- Sí, cuando no oí tus ronquidos supe que estabas despierta.

Una almohada salió volando como si de un shuriken se tratará directo a la cara del Uchiha. Aún con la guardia baja, esta fue alcanzada por la mano del azabache.

\- Supongo que no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre seguirás siendo una buena shinobi...

\- Yo no ronco - le interrumpió Izumi.

\- Sabes que solo bromeaba. - le contestó mientras se acercaba a darle un beso. - ¿Cansada? - preguntó al ver que su esposa no se movía de la misma posición.

Su única respuesta fue un asentamiento con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo se portaron los niños hoy? - preguntó rozando encima de las cobijas el vientre abultado.

\- Bien, es solo que empiezo a resentir el embarazo.

\- ¿Qué te parecería un masaje?

\- Me parecería excelente - contestó con renovada energía.

Levantando las sábanas con cuidado, Itachi logró ver la ropa que vestía su esposa, un pequeño camisón que cada vez le quedaba más corto del frente, de esa tela muy suave que a él le encantaba que se pusiera, pues poco dejaba a la imaginación, revelando que debajo de aquello ella llevaba puesta una pequeña braga a juego.

Trató de controlarse un poco para enfocar su atención en los pies de su amada. Comenzó a masajearlos de modo que le arrancaba una sonrisa cada que su esposa exhalaba con pequeños gemidos de placer. Pasado el tiempo que creyó suficiente, paso a sus piernas, primera la que estaba arriba de la otra, pues ella no se movía de su posición. Después se colocó la misma pierna sobre su hombro para poder tener mejor acceso a la otra pierna, además de ser un buen pretexto para seguirla viendo en toda su extensión.

Mientras su masaje subía hasta la espalda y hombros podía sentir la relajación de los músculos y como la respiración de la castaña se volvía más larga.

A pesar de que él también estaba cansado, sabía que Izumi merecía toda su atención, consciente de que no era ser fácil ser madre de tiempo completo mientras él tenía que salir a misiones. Y como adicional, a él le encantaba ver su espalda nívea y con aquellos lunares que se escondían normalmente bajo la ropa.

\- Acuéstate conmigo.

Con obediencia, Itachi acomodó el camisón que había movido junto a su largo cabello castaño y se recostó a las espaldas de la castaña, pasando su brazo sobre el vientre de ella.

Con atrevimiento, ella movió la fuerte mano hacía arriba, dejando que descansara sobre sus pechos.

El azabache conocía las señales con las que ella pedía que la tocara aún más, por lo que buscó sobre la tela los pequeños botones de sus pezones, jugando un poco con ellos.

Pronto el camisón desapareció del cuerpo de Izumi, dejándola expuesta a las manos de su amado.

Itachi bajo la mano a través de las curvas, tocando cada parte con amor y deseodeseo, hasta llegar a aquél punto que hacía jadear sin contención a Izumi, buscando escucharla y sentirla estremecer entre sus brazos cuando alcanzaba el clímax.

Su existencia era para hacerla feliz.

Y a su vez, eso le generaba felicidad a él.

Mientras una de sus piernas quedaba al aire, sostenida por el brazo del Uchiha, Izumi sentía como el miembro más que duro se acomodaba en su centro, penetrándola fácilmente. Con movimientos ágiles, ella sentía como la tensión se iba acumulando en su centro, podía sentirlo a punto de ser liberado, acumulándose a cada estocada, y sintiéndo mucho más cerca su liberación cuando unos dedos se encargaban de estimularla en clitoris hinchado y sensible.

Una vez que ambos llegaron al clímax, se separaron mínimamente, durmiendo con los brazos del Uchiha rodeando el vientre agrandado.

Mientras Izumi disfrutaba de su sueño y de su vida perfecta, su cuerpo en realidad estaba siendo sostenido por el Itachi adolescente que la mantenía en su tsukuyomi, mostrándole la vida que ella se merecía y que en realidad nunca podría tener porque ese mismo día la perdería.


	6. A la distancia

Cuando tienes habilidades mentales extraordinarias como Ino, un teléfono celular queda sobrando.

.

Un pequeño búho miraba atentamente al azabache. Sai lo miró de regreso y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sus compañeros solo lo miraban un poco extrañados de aquella interacción. Después de todo, para Naruto él era demasiado extraño para entenderlo. Tras la mueca imperdible del Uzumaki, el búho le sacó la lengua y después se acercó más a Sai.

Ahora sí había llamado su atención, ¿A caso el pequeño animal se estaba burlando del rubio?

Este también le sacó la lengua.

\- Naruto, ¿puedes poner atención de una buena vez?

\- Ese pájaro me acaba de sacar la lengua, Sakura-chan, lo juro, dattebayo.

\- Deja tus alucinaciones que no ves que... - las voces de los compañeros de equipo quedaron como un ruido de estática en el fondo de la mente de Sai, al notar como el ave que anteriormente estaba en su hombro volaba, ya anticipaba la dulce voz que hacía días no escuchaba.

\- _¿Me extrañas?_

 _\- Hola, belleza. Ya lo debes saber._

 _\- Por supuesto que lo sé, sobre todo al pasar tantos días al lado de ese par._

 _\- Si dejan de discutir pronto, llegaré esta noche. Pero parece que más bien será de madrugada. -_ Pensó al ver como Naruto trataba de esquivar un fuerte golpe que logró desestabilizar el árbol en donde anteriormente estaba el rubio.

\- _Y... ¿Estarás muy cansado?_

 _\- Bastante, hemos caminado por horas._

 _\- ¿Muy cansado?_

 _\- Creo que solo cansado, no es para tanto, estamos muy cerca de la aldea._

 _\- ¿Entonces sí tendrás energía al llegar?_

 _\- Supongo, ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta de si estaré cansado?_

 _\- Ya sabes, te he extrañado. Además he ido de compras y quisiera tu opinión sobre unos conjuntos de lencería._

 _\- Oh, quieres saber si quiero coger._

 _\- ¡Sai!_

 _\- Perdón, ¿me equivoqué?_

 _\- Pues... No, pero..._

 _\- La respuesta es sí. ¿Qué te has comprado?_

Mientras Sai platicaba mentalmente con Ino, este se había ido retirando poco a poco de la escena donde sus compañeros discutían.

\- _No te diré, será sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Y en este momento que traes puesto?_

 _\- En este momento estoy en la bañera._

 _\- Me encantaría estar contigo dentro. Necesito un baño decente._

 _\- Yo podría lavar tu espalda._

 _\- ¿Solo mi espalda?_

 _\- Todo tu cuerpo._

 _\- No puedo esperar a yo también hacerlo, en especial tus boobies._

Aunque nunca lo admitía expresamente, Ino sentía como un switch en su mente se encendía cada que su pareja hablaba tan tranquilamente de estar deseoso de tocarla. Ella también lo estaba, estuvo esperando durante dos días el regreso del pelinegro.

De vez en vez cambiaba de mente con un halcón para buscar en los alrededores de la aldea si Sai estaba por llegar de sus misiones. Al saber con antelación de dónde vendría y qué día lo haría le fue fácil esta vez localizarlo antes de su llegada. Sai ya sabía que ella hacía eso, y cuando lo encontraba no dudaba en hablarle telepáticamente.

 _-... ¿Y qué más?_

 _\- De solo pensarlo me aprieta el pantalón. Me gustaría tenerte sobre mí, con la espuma de la bañera dejando tu piel jabonosa, recorrer tu cintura y pegarte a mí._ _Lavar tu cabello y escucharte gemir de placer, casi gimes igual de escandaloso que cuando tengo tus piernas en mis hombros... ¿Sigues escuchándome?_

 _\- Sí, sólo sigue diciéndome qué te gustaría hacerme al llegar a casa._

 _\- Llegando a casa te daré un largo beso, te tendré entre mis brazos varios minutos. Me tendré que imaginar tu nueva lencería, sabes que me gusta esa tela que deja ver todo de ti, que me deja ver cuando tus pezones se endurecieron y cuando andas completamente depilada._

Mientras lo pensaba no podía evitar estar deseando que aquellos dos terminaran de discutir para poder llegar antes a su hogar. Aunque la conversación con la rubia se había tornado interesante y el que aquel par estuviera distraído con su discusión le daba más privacidad para seguir pensando en Ino, y a su vez dejar que ella le escuchara en su mente.

 _-¿Belleza?_

- _Sigo escuchándote._

 _\- No puedo esperar para terminar la misión. Solo quiero que modeles tus compras y después quitártelas. ¿Sigues en la bañera? Tal vez deberías salirte y prepararla para que entremos los dos._

 _\- En este momento no puedo._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Estoy... Estoy tocándome mientras me hablas._

Desde la médula y por todo la espina dorsal le recorrió un escalofrío que le dejó la piel erizada. Aquella mujer no estaba teniendo piedad con él. Ya era bastante difícil luchar contra la presión que le ejercía el pantalón como para aumentarla.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, se dejó llevar para aliviar el dolor, bajando su bragueta y desabotonando sus pantalones.

Con su miembro palpitante en mano, dejó volar su imaginación mientras la compartía con su pareja.

No dilató tanto tiempo para cuando el alivio llegó a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, un cansancio empezó a adormilarlo.

Pero ni el sueño y ni los kilómetros restantes de camino lograrían amedrentar su andar.

Acomodó su ropa y buscó a su equipo. Ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra, simplemente los tomó de donde pudo y comenzó a caminar, porque el arduo entrenamiento mental de Ino había logrado dejarlo con anticipado deseo, y una pequeña prueba de lo que le esperaba no podía apaciguarlo.

.

Nota:

Que difícil escribir sobre este par, no estoy acostumbrada, así que una disculpa porque sé que no quedaron muy acordes al carácter de los personajes.

Recuerden dejarme saber qué parejas quieren leer, o sobre qué Jutsus.


	7. Liberando tensión

¿El estrés afecta tu vida sexual? Quizá falte una Hinata en tu vida.

.

Papeles a rebosar, peticiones por aprobar, entrevistas por hacer, mantener al día información sobre los Otsutsuki, entre otras tareas ya tenían al séptimo con unas oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules.

La edad se le acentuaba cada vez más, la carga laboral lo tenía a poco de quedarse dormido en las reuniones.

No era de extrañarse que a pesar de estar en sus treinta-y-pocos estuviera en aquel problema.

Hinata estaba siendo llevada hasta el filo del clímax gracias al movimiento de los dedos de su esposo.

Con suma sensibilidad notaba cada dedo que la tocaba: el pulgar de la mano izquierda sobre su botón, el medio, anular e índice derecho se encontraban entrando y saliendo de ella, curvandose al estar dentro logrando tocar nervios que ni ella misma podía encontrar.

Estaba a nada de llegar sobre la mano de Naruto y aunque todo se sentía de maravilla, podía sentir que algo estaba teniendo a su pareja con el ceño fruncido.

Su mente se nubló y dejó de pensar en ello por el momento, se dejó llevar por la ola de placer que viajaba desde su centro hasta la punta de cada extremidad y que la hacía temblar sin ser consiente de ello.

Su cabeza se despejó un poco, alcanzaba a sentir las manos húmedas sobre su cuerpo, una más tersa que otra, lo que le hacía diferenciar con facilidad cuál era cual.

Ella conocía de sobra a Naruto, lo conocía desde que ambos eran apenas unos niños, notaba cada pequeño cambio y esta vez no fue la excepción, e inclusive diría que no era un pequeño cambio, si no que cualquiera vería la aflicción del rubio.

La frustración se veía en la cara del Hokage: en su frente unas destacadas arrugas y en sus mejillas sus marcas quedaban más arriba y espaciadas de lo normal.

De no ser porque Hinata sabía reconocer los mensajes corporales del rubio, esta pudo haber malinterpretado la situación pensando que lo que acaban de hacer no era del agrado de Naruto. Además ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que él lo disfrutaba igual que ella.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- N-no... Todo está bien, 'ttebayo.

\- No me convences. - dijo al sentir, o más bien, dejar de sentir las manos sobre ella y ver que su esposo se incorporaba - ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

\- No es nada, dattebayo.

Al verlo parado frente a ella pudo notar la diferencia: lo que normalmente pusiera más que preparado para una noche larga solos en su recámara, sobretodo después de tanto tiempo sin tener la oportunidad, en ese momento se encontraba algo _indispuesto._

Jamás le había pasado algo así, de hecho, siempre era lo contrario, dejaba más que saciada a su esposa y él aún tendría energía y disposición para un _round_ más. Pero simplemente, esa ocasión era la excepción.

Le frustraba que entre más lo pensara más le dificultaba. Y no es que no se excitara, con solo ver a la ojiperla de reojo ya comenzaba a pensar en ella y en dónde sería conveniente hacerla gritar de placer.

Hinata solo lo veía. Y ella tenía una idea de lo que podría haber pasado. Estaba consiente de todo el estrés que conlleva ser Hokage, sumado a ser padre y poder consentir a su esposa cuando le era posible verla. Naruto se la llevaba con la adrenalina corriendo a través de su cuerpo, siempre alerta, siempre trabajando y cuando se quería relajar su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera impredecible.

Esta vez la consecuencia había estado en su miembro.

La ojiperla tenía una idea en mente para poder liberar de esa tensión a su esposo, pero no quería decírselo de manera que lo tomase a mal, y tampoco podía llevarlo a cabo sin que él lo notara.

Resolvió incorporarse también, acercarse al cuerpo desnudo del rubio. Se abrazó del lado izquierdo y recargó su cabeza en él, mirando hacia arriba: su técnica infalible de convencimiento, aplicable en diversas situaciones.

\- Naruto, me gustaría probar algo nuevo que tengo en mente, ¿podemos intentarlo?

La atención del ojiazul estaba más que enfocada en ella, inclusive Hinata pudo ver cierto brillo en sus ojos, como cada que estaban por probar algo nuevo.

Obtuvo la afirmación de Naruto y sin pensarlo dos veces activó su Byakugan.

Hinata pasó a estar detrás de él. Este sólo sentía como su esposa pasaba sus suaves manos por su espalda, poco a poco calmando sus músculos hasta lograr relajarlos.

Concentrada en su labor notaba como los puntos de Chakra iban siendo liberados al trabajar sobre ellos, su Puño Suave estaba logrando que el rubio se relajara y a la vez sintiera renovada energía.

Guiando sus cuerpos hacia el lecho, Hinata logró que el Naruto quedara boca arriba, el problema que le aquejía seguía estando presente.

Con total enfoque en las partes íntimas de su pareja, Hinata logró localizar los puntos tenketsu que no dejaban circular la energía del rubio a través de su miembro. Bajó y acercándose a él comenzó a tocar con su lengua aquellos puntos que permitían el flujo de Chakra, utilizaba sus manos también para poder encontrar cualquier punto que estuviera en su miembro que pronto se encontraba rígido.

Con un último toque, cada punto se encontraba abierto, y la diferencia era notoria: lo que hacía menos de cinco minutos era un pene flácido ahora era el estandarte de la virilidad. Inclusive el rubio se encontraba sorprendido, le costaba recordar si alguna vez había tenido tal erección, su mente le jugaba haciéndole dudar si había crecido un par de centímetros.

La de los ojos perla pudo notar la jovialidad regresando a la cara del Hokage, y la notoria diferencia que había abajo de él. La sorpresa a Hinata no duró demasiado, pues al terminar su cometido desactivó su Byakugan y se dispuso a seguir con su boca lo que anteriormente había comenzado.

... Pero Naruto ya estaba haciendo otros planes. La paró y ambos se incorporaron quedando frente a frente.

Comenzó a acariciarla por los brazos, se acercó a su oído, tomándola de la cintura la acercó a él, suficientemente cerca para que Naruto sintiera los pezones rígidos de su esposa rozarle su pecho. Hinata ya estaba sientiendo más calor aún al sentir la calidez y humedad que desprendía su marido desde su entrepierna.

\- Ahora me toca agradecerte. ¿Te parece si te doy un masaje también? - dijo mientras tomaba su miembro y deslizaba la punta de él por el vientre de Hinata hasta llegar a su húmedo botón.

.

.

Agradezco a **Edtru23** por sugerirme este capítulo. ¡Gracias!

Recuerden que ustedes también pueden dar sus sugerencias. Y puede que tarde en escribirlas pero sí lo intentaré hacer. Así que espero que hayan disfrutado del pequeño problema del séptimo.


End file.
